Zeichen - Marks
Deutsch Durch Zeichen, mit denen ihr eure Ausrüstung verseht, erzielt ihr neben der Optimierung und Veredelung von Ausrüstung zusätzlich bessere Ergebnisse auf dem Schlachtfeld. Ihr könnt eure Schadenswerte erhöhen und mithilfe der Zusatzattribute Manaschlüssel, Zauberwiderstand, Bruchessenz und Verteidigungsessenz eure Fähigkeiten weiter steigern. Durch den Erwerb dieser Attribute erhaltet ihr zudem bessere Ausrüstungswerte, die sich mit der Qualität der Zeichen verändern lassen. - Manaschlüssel: Dämonenbruch. Zusätzlich % Schaden gegenüber Monstern - Zauberwiderstand: Dämonenverteidigung. Zusätzlich % Verteidigung gegenüber Monstern - Konteressenz: Spielerkonter. Zusätzlich % Schaden gegenüber anderen Spielern - Verteidigungsessenz: Spielerverteidigung. Zusätzlich % Verteidigung gegenüber Spielern Zeichen erhalten Es gibt verschiedene Methoden, um an Zeichen zu gelangen. So erhaltet ihr PvP-Zeichen beispielsweise im Laden für PvP-Armeemünzen sowie bei Weltbossen, PvE-Zeichen hingegen erhaltet ihr im Laden der Dämonenschlächter oder ebenfalls bei Weltbossen. PvP-Belohnungen Indem ihr euch auf Kämpfe auf dem PvP-Schlachtfeld einlasst, erhaltet ihr Tapferkeitspunkte, die sowohl für das PvP-Belohnungssystem, wie auch bei den wöchentlichen Ranglisten eine Rolle spielen. Pro Match erhaltet ihr eine bestimmte Menge an Tapferkeitspunkten, selbst dann, wenn ihr das Match verliert. Indem ihr die wöchentlichen Meilensteine für Tapferkeitspunkte erreicht oder sogar übertrefft, könnt ihr eine Belohnungstruhe der Kampfliga ergattern, in der ihr PvP-Zeichen findet. Weltbosse Neben Seelenradkristallen lassen sich bei den Weltbossen auch PvE- und PvP-Zeichen erbeuten. Aktuell gibt es zwei Bosskategorien im Spiel: die Dämonenkönige und die Bestienkönige, die jeweils 3 Bosse umfassen. - Dämonenkönige: Spektraler Oberherr, Bluträcher Vestas und Eberwasch - Bestienkönige: Blutklauenwolf, Donnerhorn und Zygos und Mikos Die Weltbosse erreicht ihr, indem ihr mithilfe der Taste "O" das Eventfenster und dort den Reiter "Ausrüstung" öffnet. Einfassen von Zeichen Um Zeichen auf eurer Ausrüstung anzubringen, benötigt ihr keinen NPC. Unter dem Reiter "Allgemeine Fähigkeiten", auf den ihr durch die Taste "N" gelangt, findet ihr das Bild eines Edelsteins. Kombinieren von Zeichen Wenn ihr mit dem Seelenrad-Kombinationssystem vertraut seid, dürfte euch diese Methode bekannt vorkommen. Allerdings benötigt ihr in diesem Fall 4 Zeichen desselben Typs und Ranges (ihr könnt keine zufälligen Zeichen durch die Kombination unterschiedlicher Zeichen erstellen). Um das Kombinationssystem zu öffnen, geht ihr in euer Inventar und klickt neben dem Hammer auf das erste Symbol, das aussieht, wie ein runder Edelstein. Freischalten von Zeichenslots Weitere Zeichenslots lassen sich mithilfe eines Gegenstands namens "Drachenspitze" freischalten. Dieser Gegenstand ist im Kuriositätenladen im Tausch gegen Eigenartige Perlen bzw. Ausgyth-Punkte erhältlich. PvE-Verträge Verkäufliche PvE- und PvP-Zeichen erhaltet ihr beim Wächterhändler Borfen Zur. Bei ihm könnt ihr sie im Tausch gegen Punkte des Dämonenschlächters erstehen, wohingegen ihr PvP-Zeichen im Tausch gegen Armeemünzen bei Borfen Non, dem Großhändler der Kaiserstadt, erhaltet. Armeemünzen sind durch Kämpfe auf dem Schlachtfeld erhältlich. Um an bessere PvP-Zeichen zu gelangen, benötigt ihr einen Gegenstand, der als Rune des Ladens der Kaiserlichen Gesellschaft bekannt ist und den ihr nur durch PvP- und Dämonenschlächtertruhen erlangen könnt. Indem ihr euch Zeichen beschafft und sie in eure Ausrüstung einfügt, erhaltet ihr hinsichtlich Schaden und Verteidigung einen erheblichen Vorteil gegenüber Spielern, die dies nicht tun. Ihr werdet die Investition, die euch das Potenzial eurer Ausrüstung voll ausschöpfen lässt, sicher nicht bereuen. English Socketing marks into your equipment is a tremendous way to acquire better results on the battlefield in addition to awakening your gear and refining your equipment. You can improve your damage and reach new heights by acquiring Mana Wrench, Spell Resistance, Break Essence and Defence Essence as extra attributes and also by acquiring these you can obtain a better Gear Score which will change the better the Marks you equip. - Mana Wrench: Demon Break. Extra % damage done to monsters. - Spell Resistance: Demon Defence. Extra % defense against monsters. - Defense Essence: Player Defence. Extra % defense against players. Obtaining Marks There are several ways to obtain Marks, you can get PVP marks from the PVP Army Coins Shop and World Bosses, PVE Marks can be obtained from the Demonslayer Shop and can also be obtained from World Bosses. PVP Rewards By Playing PVP Battleground Matches you can gain Valor Points, which are used in both the PVP Reward System and the Rankings which are weekly. You will always win a certain quantity of Valor Points per match, even if you lose the match. By hitting weekly Valor Points milestones, you can get a Battle League Reward chest which will provide you with PVP Marks. World Bosses Along with Soul Grid Crystals, World Bosses can also drop PVE and PVP Marks, currently, there are 2 categories of bosses within the game known as Demon Kings and Beast Kings with each category containing 3 bosses. - Demon Kings - Spectrum Overlord, Slayer Vestas and Hogwash - Beast Kings - Bloodclaw Wolf, Thunderhorn and Zygos and Mycos You can access the world bosses by going to the Event Window by pressing the “O” shortcut on your keyboard and navigating to the ‘Equipment Tag’. Socketing Marks You do not need an NPC when socketing marks into your equipment. Under your general skills tab which can be classed by pressing the “N” shortcut on your keyboard there will be a gem image. Combining Marks If you are familiarized with the Soul Grid Combination system, this is practically the same, apart from the fact you need 4 marks of the same type and rank (you cannot create random marks by combining different marks). To open the combining system, open your inventory and click the first icon which has the appearance of a circular gemstone next to the hammer. Unlocking Marks Slots You can unlock more Mark slots by obtaining an item known as Dragonspike. This item can be purchased through the Curious Shop by using Curious Beads and Ausgyth Points. PVE Contracts You can obtain tradable PVE/PVP Marks visiting Guardian Grocer Borfen Zur, which you can purchase with Demonslayer Points and visiting Imperial City Advanced Grocer Borfen Non, where you can purchase PVP Marks using your Army coins which you obtain through Battlegrounds. To get better PVP Marks you will need an item known as Imperial Society Shop Rune which you can only obtain by gaining PVP and Demonslayer Chests. By obtaining marks and socketing them into your equipment you will give yourself an edge over those that have not done the same both in damage and defence, so it is always worth investing the time in acquiring these marks in order to gain the use of your equipment to its fullest potential.